


Short and Brutish

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon likes things that he can understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Brutish

On the whole, Avon found he was surprisingly calm about being caught.

It was _annoying_ , of course. Oh yes, it was annoying. To have been got by the idiots that were in charge of Federation Security – how could he possibly have made any mistake big enough to have been noticed by them? Who on Earth did they have working for them who could possibly be better than _him?_

Of course, there was no way of getting an answer to that question. Nobody was actually going to tell him and they weren’t stupid enough to let him get anywhere near a computer.

In some ways, not knowing how it had happened was a worse punishment than being sent to Cygnus Alpha for the rest of his life. Cygnus Alpha was something he could predict, something he could understand – a dreadful, brutish, _short_ understanding perhaps, but yes, something that he could understand.

The things that Avon always hated the most were things he could _not_ understand. He enjoyed puzzles, as long as they could be worked out. He simply liked to know – and didn’t like to accept that some things might never be known.

Perhaps it was better to have a brutish, short life coming. At least he wouldn’t have to wonder long. And at least everything would be exactly what he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
